In The Steps of Durin
by Littlehobbitgirl55
Summary: Vignettes about When Fili and Kili were children (Complete Fluff and moments from the household)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Up All Night**

 **I do not own anything everything belongs to the creators**

 **A series of short stories depicting moments from the Durin household (When Fili and Kili were just tots).**

 **\- Enjoy**

* * *

Fili sat on his bed looking out through the window with his head in his hands. He gazed up at the moonlight wondering if his uncle was ever going to come. He had been told that he would be coming around dinner time, but he never showed up and now it was late at night, way past his bedtime. Fili knew he should have been sleeping, but he really wanted to stay up late and wait for the arrival of his uncle. Fili told his baby brother who was barely out of his toddler years that he was going to stay up the whole night. Kili wanted to stay up with his older brother the whole night too, but the plan faded quickly when Kili could hardly keep his eyes open and instantly fell asleep. So there sat Fili sitting on the bed he shared with his brother hoping to see a black silhouette fade from the darkness. Fili heard a sound behind him and he instantly turned his head only to see his little brother snoring away. It was getting very late into the night and Fili's eyelids were starting to droop. He was only a seven-year-old dwarfling and his mother never let him stay up too long. When Fili was almost about to drop he was reawoken when he heard his bedroom door open behind him. Just then he also heard a voice behind him.

"Fili"?

Fili swung his head around only too see his mother standing in the doorframe.

"What are you doing up so late in the night"?

"I am waiting for uncle"

Even though Dis could not see her oldest as it was dark she could see the concern on his face. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come sit with me Fili," asked Dis

Fili did as he was told and climbed onto his mother's lap. As she rocked Fili back and forth Dis started to talk

"Now what is this about you staying up to see Uncle Thorin"?

"Well I really wanted to see him when he arrived," Fili said

"I know you did sweetheart, but he will be here, I can promise you that"

"Promise"?

"I promise," Dis said as she placed a kiss on top of her sons forehead


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Temper Tantrum**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was never easy for Dis to handle both dwarflings. She constantly had to keep an eye on both of them. On one particular day, Dis decided that it would be nice to spend the afternoon in the market. The only issue was that there were no babysitters available and that meant that she had to take both boys with her. Thorin was on a hunting trip that day and would not be coming home until much later. As dreadful as it seemed she really needed to restock the pantry so she took both boys. Dis strolled into the market with her carrying Kili and Fili walking by her side. At one point while the three were walking they passed by the toy shop. Fili instantly ran off to see the toys. Dis chased after him with the baskets and Kili. When she got there she saw Fili checking out some stuffed animals. It did not take long before Dis gave one of her motherly lectures.

"Fili Durin!, do not run away from me like that ever again, you hear me"

Fili turned around with an innocent grin on his face.

"I Sorry mama"

"its ok, just don't do it again"

Fili nodded and turned back around to continue looking at the toys. Who knows how long they were there before Dis started to become impatient

"Ok Fili, its time to get going, say goodbye to Bofur"

Fili walked over to his mother with a toy in his hand" Dis could already sense what her son wanted

"We are not buying toys today Fili"

"But I want it,"

"No means no," Dis said in a stern tone

Dis could already see that a tantrum was coming. She quickly reorganized herself and tried to get her six-year-old son out of the shop as soon as possible. It was too late though as in seconds Fili was having a meltdown. Tears streamed down the little blonde's face. He had rosy cheeks and made the most ear shrieking cries. He was stomping up and down and refused to put the toy back.

"You never get me any toys, Never!," said Fili

"That's not true, I get toys all the time for you"

All this screaming had woken up Kili who was peacefully napping in his mother's arms. It got worse not only was there one screaming dwarfling there was two now. Dis was in such distress that as she was leaving she had to apologize to Bofur who ran the store.

"I really do apologize Bofur, It's not easy taking care of two kids"

"It's not a problem, I just hope the lads are ok"

When they were out of the store, Dis just hoped that they could all make it home without embarrassing themselves more. They eventually made it home and Dis was so tired from dealing with little children that she gave Fili some candy and put Kili down for a nap. When everything settled down she plopped into her rocking chair in the living room. She sat in front the fire with and the bags under her eyes became evident. Soon enough Dis heard the front door open not knowing who it was she turned around and was blessed to see her brother.

"Hello, Sister,"

"Hello Thorin," said Dis in a sleepy tone

Thorin came and sat in a chair across from Dis.

"How was the market today?"

"Let's just say that I think today was the last time that I will take both boys to the market at least for a while"

Before Dis could finish her sentence she dozed off.

"I see," said Thorin who got out of his chair and draped a blanket over Dis before wishing her goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Own Room**

 **Finally, we are going to have a story about Little Kili**

 **All Misspelled Words is baby language**

 **R &R **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Durin family had just sat down for dinner one night. Thorin and Dis had a very special surprise for Kili and they had waited until this moment to tell him

"Kili darling, Uncle and I have a surprise for you"

The three-year-old stopped picking at his food and looked up at his mother. He had a cautious, but curious look on his face.

"Did you get me a puppy?" Kili asked excitedly almost jumping out of his seat

"Uh no, it's not that," said Thorin

Kili went from being super excited to basically slumping in his chair. Dis told her son that she would show him after dinner. When all the dishes were clean, she went to retrieve her youngest. She found Kili playing with Fili in front of the fire.

"Kili, its time for the big surprise," Dis said

Kili immediately got up from playing with his toys and ran over to his mother. From there she told him to close his eyes and when it was the time she would tell him to open them. Dis lead her son down the hallway and turned left into a room.

"Ok, you can open them now"

He opened his eyes only to be standing in a room he had never been in before. It took only a few seconds before he saw stuffed animals neatly placed on a bed. He saw a wardrobe opposite from the bed. Kili could not pinpoint whos room it was so he asked his mother.

"Mama, who's room is this?"

"It's yours silly, Do you like it? we made it just for you"

The little dwarfling froze for a minute before looking back up at his mother again

"for me"? Kili said pointing to himself

"yes, for you, from now on you will be sleeping here"

"I dont want to, I wunna sleep wit Fiwi"

"Now now we will have none of that tonight" Dis argued as she went to straighten up the bed

It took a lot of talking to try to persuade Kili into liking his new room. It took everything from Dis trying to bribe him with candy for dinner to getting uncle Thorin who was busy trying to sharpen his swords. Finally, Dis asked Kili;

"Just tell me little one, why do you not like your new room?"

"because its scawy and they're going to get me"

"Who's going to get you?" Dis questioned as she started to wonder who would dare scare her beloved child

"The gobwins"

"Who told you about the goblins"

"I heard Uncle Thowin talking to mista Dwalin and"

Kili got cut off by his mother

"No goblins are going to hurt you Kili, not as long as I'm here

"ok if you say so, I still don't wike this room though.

Just then Kili eyeballed the bedroom door and before you knew it he darted off down the hallway.

Dis just stood in the middle of the room not even going to try to catch her son. She knew better than to chase her youngest around. She was going to have a serious talk with her brother about that he has to be more careful when talking about monsters around little dwarflings that don't know any better

* * *

 **really apologize if the ending of the chapter was weird**

 **Hope you still enjoyed it though**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cooking Fails: Part 1**

 **Here is chapter 4 Part 1 for you all**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **Enjoy...3**

* * *

 **"** Chocolate or Vanilla"? Dis asked

Thorin looked up from touching his sword, only to see Dis with her arms crossed.

"Chocolate I guess"

"Fine chocolate it is, and shouldn't you be heading to the forge soon?

Thorin looked at his sword one more time before getting up from his chair and heading over to put on his boots and coat. When he was halfway out the door Dis called out.

"Have a nice day brother"

"Thanks, Thorin said in a melancholy tone"

When Dis shut the front door she was relieved that she had managed to get him out the door, but also felt bad that he had to go to work on his birthday.

"Poor guy," she thought to herself if only her husband had not left the world Thorin would not be doing all this work for her family.

After her train of thought ended she looked around the kitchen wondering how to make the cake for her brother. She hated party preparation especially when there were a million other chores she had to do. Dis had to tend the garden, do the laundry, clean up the living room etc.

"Uggh" why did she have to do all the work it was so unfair. No one tended the garden for her, she had to clean up her son's toys because they always forgot to do it. Sometimes her brother drove her crazy because all he did was sit in a chair and stare at a piece of metal. Today was one of those days where she longed for a day to herself and that's what she did. Dis put on her shawl and headed out to do some gardening to hopefully relieve herself from any anxiety.

Meanwhile, as Dis went outside she did not realize who was listening behind the bedroom door.

"Fili, "Is mama mad?" Kili asked

"I don't know Kee"

"Is it because of me?"

"no don't be silly, who could resist your puppy eyes"

"True," Kili said with relief

"I did hear her ranting about how she wanted to make a cake for uncle Thorin, but she doesn't have time"

Just then a lightbulb went off in Kili's head

"Why don't we make the cake for uncle"

"Kili you're a genius, but do you know how to bake?"

"No"

The excitement died down when Fili realized that the two of them didn't have a clue how to bake. It took some persuading, but before Fili could change his mind they were out in the kitchen trying to figure what to do first.

"So what do we do first?" Kili asked

"Well I remember when mama was making cookies she used something called flour"

"Flower!, I know where those are, stay right here I'll be back," Kili said exuberantly as he ran off out of the house and into the garden

Kili agreed to keep the cake a secret. He snooped around the garden trying to avoid eye contact with his mother and slowly slipped some orchids into his pockets. When he was done collecting them he scurried back to the kitchen.

"Did you get them?" asked Fili as he sat the bowls on the table

"yes, they are right here," Kili said as he opened his hands

"Ok now we need milk," Fili said

"Uh, we don't have any left Fee"

"What about eggs?"

"No eggs"

"Then how are supposed to make the cake?" Fili asked

"don't look at me, I'm just a kid"

"I know what we can do, let's just get some from the next door neighbor"

Kili ran to his room and grabbed his little wagon and the two of them headed over to the next door neighbors house. The home was owned by an older dwarf who wasn't too fond of visitors and especially not Little Kili who was loud and rambunctious. They turned into her yard and knocked on the door. They both heard footsteps coming to the door and when the door opened out peeked a little old lady

"Yes?", said the old dwarf

"Fili, and Kili at your service"

"I know who you are, just tell me what you want"

"We would like some milk and eggs," said Fili

"For Uncle Thorin's birthday," said Kili

"Fine, give me a second"

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened again and out came the dwarf lady with what they needed.

"Thank you again," said the Durin Boys and they walked off back to their house

When they got back they started to make the cake. After they had put it their oven they went to go play.

Everything was going well until they heard their mother come into the house and say

"Something smells like its burning"

* * *

 **Part 2 will be coming out soon**

 **keep reading to see what happens**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Cooking Fails: Part 2**

 **To answer the cliffhanger**

* * *

Everything was going well until they heard their mother come into the house and say

"Something smells like its burning"

Both of the boys came face to face before saying "uh oh"

They scurried up from where they were sitting and ran into the kitchen.

Fili made it first to the kitchen before stepping back only to see a mini fire spreading around the oven. Kili came running in from behind accidentally bumping into him.

"Oh no Fee, what should we do?" Kili said in a panicky tone

Fili was so scared as he knew he was the older one and there was going to be some serious reprimanding if they should all make it out alive.

"MOTHER"!

Dis rushed out quickly while holding her dress. When she got to the kitchen she was lucky that she didn't drop dead like a fly. Her first instinct as a mother was to get both of her sons out of the house.

"Fili take your brother and get out of the house"

"But what about"

"No Buts, just go"

Fili took his brother's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dis trying to keep her calm hurried to get a bucket of water. One by one she doused the fire using all her strength. By the end, her brow reeked of sweat and her eyes were the color of cole. When all was done she fell back into the dining room chair breathing heavily. The world around her became a little foggy as the smoke started to fade away. For once there was a little peace and quiet, but it was rare in the Durin household for that to happen. It didn't take five minutes before the mayhem started again.

"Mama, are you ok," asked Fili

"Oh my gosh we thought you were dead," said Kili

"Not dead, just tired"

Both of the boys embraced their mother grasping her as if they were never letting her go. It broke her heart that her sons cared so much about her. After the long embrace, she asked the boys to go play while she cleaned up not that they were off the hook or anything. Dis was going to save her talk for later after dinner. It took all afternoon to clean the counters. She needed some dwarfs to come over to her house to fix the burnt oven.

* * *

Later that night Thorin came home to a semi-burnt kitchen. Fear started the rise in his mind. Was there an apocalypse while he was at the forge? Where was his family?

"Hello anybody?"

"We are in the living room"

Thorin sighed in relief. He hung up his coat and boots and headed to the living room

"Sister, what happened in the"

Don't ask just sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea" said Dis

When Thorin was settled in Dis filled him in on all the scuttlebutt that had happened that afternoon.

* * *

When the family had sat down for dinner in the middle of the table was the cake. It was burnt and disastrous looking. It still smelled of ash and soot. Then came the harsh lecture of Dis

"Care to explain yourselves boys"

Fili and Kili kept quiet not trying to agitate their mother anymore

"Come on spit it out"

"Ok fine we wanted to make a cake for uncle Thorin for his birthday because we accidentally heard you ranting to yourself about how you didn't have time". said Fili

"really, and did you ever realize that you put our lives in danger"?

"Uh I guess"

"Uh I guess is not an answer"

"no," Fili said as he sunk low in his chair

Dis's motherly lectures seemed to go on and on never-ending as time ticked on. Fili looked over at his brother who was drooling in his seat because it was so boring. Their mother kept scolding them until she was interrupted by a giggle. Her eyes went searching around for the giggler and saw her brother with his hand over his mouth.

She didn't think much the first time so she went back to her lecture until she heard the same giggle. This time her whipped around just in time to see her brother laughing away.

"Ok give it up whats so funny"

"It's just that, It's just that there are flowers in your cake"

"My orchids!" cried Dis as she looked closer at the cake

"Fili said we needed flour" so I got flowers" Kili explained shrugging his shoulders

Dis put her hand over her eyes and shook her head in pity.

"Next time if you need help just come ask me," Dis said as she got up to clean the dishes

So Dis started to clean the dishes and at some point, she started talking again not realizing that everybody had run off

"and I hope you.."

Dis turned around only to see nobody there

"Durin's," she thought to herself as she turned back around to resume cleaning the dishes

* * *

 **Its nothing, but trouble...**

 **Hope you enjoyed part 2**

 **Stay Tuned for more**


End file.
